Waking up from Heaven
by tamkittyxyz
Summary: A little thingy of Rocks short lived time in Heaven. Takes place after he shot Tima. Complete unless someone bothers to ask me to write more.


(Authors note: Okay, this takes place right after Rock shot Tima.  
The different symbols mean:  
_'Of course,'_ Rock thinking  
"This is" speech ((Ill leave it up to you to figure out who))  
He'd done... The narator  
Also in this, the real Tima was Rocks little sister. Im not really sure how... but whatever. Also Rock's personality is slightly gentler than in the movie, but only slightly. Im new at this so please don't judge me to hard. Okay, onwards with the thing!

... He'd done it. He had shot his fathers "toy".  
_'Of course there is a consequence.  
There always is, isn't there? Ive lost my fathers love,  
and my own life.  
How could Father do this to me?'  
Rock's eyes were closed. He looked... In a word, dead.  
Of course he was perfectly conscious.  
Saving his strength for whenever he had to use it again._

"This is punishment for toying with robots."

_'My little sist- no... Fathers toy was speaking.  
What had happend? There was a whir of metal before she had spoken.  
Was she sitting on the throne?  
This is torture. All I had worked for... No one understands.  
No one.'_

"The probability of mankinds survival will be 30 in one hour.  
Control of the Ziggurat is now being transferred to my operating system. All sluplementle Earth weaponry will be activated by my network in 30 minutes.  
Attack targets, are the worlds major cities, and 7,586 additional facilities."

_'What?'_

"Destruction of the human race will begin through irradiation and the use of multiple weapons systems. This will be complete in 17 hours, 27 minutes."

_'She is destroying us. The humans... she wants to end the world...'_

There was a shifting and that Japanese kid's voice rang out.

"No Tima! Don't go!"

Anouther voice came.

"Just hang on Kenichi!... KENICHI!!"

Rock limped towards the door, Half tempted to push that detective down. _'The same fate as his brat nephew. No. He is innocent.' Rock shocked himself with that thought. 'I... I mean... I need to save my stregnth.'_

'I hope that kid... what was his name? Oh yes, Kenichi. I hope he falls. Either that or die of electrocution.'

Rock pushed his weight against the wall, makeing his way towards his "Father".  
He saw that button. He knew what he had to do.  
For, he had left his sanity in the throne room, along with any feeling for his "Father".  
All that he felt now was the blood, pouring from his chest, running over his hand.

_'They can't take his life. They have no right. I have protected him, saved his life, for years I have been his slave, his whipping boy. I am the one, I must save him from the dishonor of having those... things... end him.'_

"STOP IT!!... I won't let pieces of junk... like all of... you... take the life... of... my... Father..."

A click.

_'Its over...  
and I feel as though I am rising... I feel so light...'_

He was above it all. He saw the Ziggurat collapse. He saw two figures on the North East tower. And with that Rock found himself in complete white.  
Nothing more. A small wind blew. He thought he heard some sort of flutter behind him. He turned, and there, behind him, stood the smiling form of his little sister.

"Ti-"

She put a finger to his lips. Their eyes met.  
Her long, golden hair blew in the wind.  
She smiled even wider. A beautifle summer dress hugged her body.

"You don't belong here, Brother."

His eyes widened.  
A blinding light, his eyes flicked open. Rock was lying on a pile of metal.

He looked down at his chest, the bleeding had stopped.  
His lips twisted into a smile, a grin, he started laughing. He was remembering... His friends... His sister... happy times.  
waking up from Heaven worked that way.

"Damn you, sister. You just had to stop and say 'Hi' didn't you?"

Rock lifted himself up, a surprisingly easy task.

He looked down, His blood stained hand.  
And for the first time in his life he didn't care what had happened to his "Father".


End file.
